


i'm empty inside (but he's still here)

by ocean_dreamer



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s02e010 New World Order Part 2, F/M, Gapfill, i mean hamish is technically there but he's unconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_dreamer/pseuds/ocean_dreamer
Summary: Vera thinks she deserves what happened to her, but she doesn't deserve him.-Small gap fill from when Alyssa leaves to right before Hamish wakes up on the floor of Vera’s office
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	i'm empty inside (but he's still here)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was scrolling through tumblr and came across a post where they mentioned the scene where Hamish wakes up and the jacket underneath his head, which I had noticed, and then saw that it was confirmed to be written into the script, so I wrote a thing.
> 
> This has never happened before and I literally just finished it but here it is.
> 
> Also, I would like to mention that I did not mention Hamish by name in the fic, mostly because we've never heard Vera say his name, and it felt odd to include it in her internal monologue because i'd never heard it before. Anyway, enjoy, and thank you for reading my midnight writings.

Vera watched Alyssa leave with an empty feeling in her chest. After all the years she spent honing her skills and moving up the ranks, first to Temple Magus, then to Grand Magus, the youngest ever in both roles, she was defeated by a second-year magic user. No, not defeated. Stripped bare of the powers she devoted her life to. 

Vera took a breath and turned back towards her desk. There had to be some way to get her powers back. Maybe if Alyssa died-

She froze. In her haste to solve her own problem-though she knew it couldn't be solved, and even if it could she was not worthy of being saved- she’d forgotten briefly about the wolf, unconscious on the floor. Vera took a second to study him. He was asleep, but his face was tense and worried, so unlike the peaceful expressions she’d seen when he fell asleep in her office after a long night of drinking and research, amongst other things. She looked around quickly for something to cushion his head against the hard floor. She didn't have the energy, mental, physical, or magical, to try and move him, but she could do this. She didn’t need magic for this. 

Vera’s eyes landed on her jacket, placed over the arm of the chair in the back corner of her office. She reached it in three long strides, and by the time she’d gotten back to him, she’d folded it up into a reasonably sized pillow. Vera bent down, tights rubbing itchily against her legs, and lifted his head quickly to place her jacket underneath it. She returned his head to the floor gently, quickly checking for a bump or scratch-she didn’t know if he’d hit his head when he fell unconscious or if magic might interfere with werewolf healing- then ran her fingers briefly through his hair before straightening up. Vera walked over to her chair and sat down heavily. There was no getting her magic back. She was sure of it.


End file.
